


The 1st prompt - Locked

by Elyrian_XIII



Series: The Dark Lord and I [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ;), Accidental Marriage, Crack, House Elves, Let's make Nose-shipping a thing, M/M, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sniddle is good to... maybe for more serious fics, Voldy is a smitten husband, crack-ish fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 01:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15304458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/pseuds/Elyrian_XIII
Summary: The sequel (kind of) to Presents for Severus Snape by LeaderOfTheShadows who was kind enough to beta... *this* (whatever this is supposed to be xP)Summary:Shortly after the Dark Lord regains his sanity and Severus realises they accidentally got married te house elves decide to lock them in a room.





	The 1st prompt - Locked

It's been over a month since Severus was enlightened about the side effects of the potion to restore the Dark Lord's sanity. Over a month of digging through the Slytherin library he now had access to. He was searching for a loophole day and night... 

Or so he would say, omitting the fact that he accidentally found himself in a pile of books, totally unrelated to his predicament. And Twilight and other teenage girl literature (if you could even call it that) was only there because someone put them in the history section of Slytherin’s library. How they got there was anybody's guess (except maybe the Dark Lord’s - it was his library after all).

But he did spend so much of his free time there, that Barty and Reggie joked he lived there and brought him a couch, equipped with a pillow and a blanket. The joke only became funnier when the Elite learned about the full effects the potion had. If he wasn't worried about what would Voldemort do to him, for killing his most faithful, he would make it seem they died of laughter. At least it would be 100% in character for the Lestrange brothers…

Nevertheless, he selected the promising potions books and journals he didn't comb over yet, put them in a small stack next to his couch and started to read.

~~~> <~~~

Unbeknownst to the wizards living in the manor, the house elves were getting restless. Because of their magic, they knew about their Master being bonded to the resident Potions Master - relief to many who feared Bellatrix getting the position, even if her family announced her engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange. 

But the bond was also the reason why they were getting restless. Their Master finally got his sanity back and it showed in the way he led his meetings and how he only allowed his most trusted to wander around the manor. Yet his improved condition didn't change how he acted towards his husband beyond favouring him even more than before - to be honest, there wasn’t much more he could do for Severus, so it wasn’t all that noticeable. 

The elves all expected him to act like a traditional husband and indulge his bonded’s every whim. This caused the first bout of panic, but the old elves calmed them all down, explaining how their Master wasn't raised with his family's traditions and therefore probably less inclined to publicly show his love.

So they waited. And waited. And then their new Master got himself a couch to sleep on. And that was the last straw for two of the young house elves: Cookie and Cupcake. They learned how their Master's bond came to be and weren't amused. If the wizards were stupid enough to accidentally marry, they will act their part. Meaning no sleeping on the couch - except if their Master Dark Lord misbehaved and got kicked out of the bedroom.  
And this gaved the two a genius idea, that'll teach the wizards not to underestimate young female elves with heads firmly stuck in the gutter.

~~~> <~~~

Not many realized that Lord Voldemort loved to have things in order. Especially the reports on raids and other Death Eater activities. When he became the Dark Lord, he demanded a report after every mission, than he tagged and sorted by the team that was sent to do the job and the target. It helped to easily see who was useful and who caused the most trouble to his causes. 

But years of insanity caused paperwork to pile up in a monstrous proportions. And magic could only do so much to help him sort through it all.

And this was the reason why the feared Dark Lord spent the first week of his sanity locked in his office, magically tagging names and places to reports that he then sorted in chronological order that was mostly based on which paper was on top of which.

When he dug his way through a quarter of neglected work, his body decided it had enough of this nonsense and took a nap without its owner's consent. 

The pattern repeated until last file was properly tagged and sorted and the Dark Lord realized he had seriously incompetent minions. When he saw Barty and Regulus a month later, carrying a couch as a couple of Muggles and he decided that his minions were all also complete idiots … Well except Severus. Severus was never ever close to doing anything idiotic nor did he ever make a single mistake - was it missions or potions. 

Speaking of potions, after he came back to his senses, it didn't take him long to realise, Severus was the one to return his sanity ... and his nose. He summoned the Potions Master immediately, wanting to thank his favourite Death Eater, but once he saw the younger man, he realised that the potion had side-effects. It took him everything he learned in Slytherin to stop himself from jumping up and down and kiss the man for all he was worth. He didn't want Severus to think he's still crazy, did he?

So he settled on treating the situation as an arranged marriage, since for some weird, unknown reason his Severus was afraid of him. Oh well, full access to the family library should fix that. And new equipment for Sev’s lab… or maybe a new lab altogether? 

Making up his mind, the Dark Lord went about fixing the hierarchy of his ranks while making a mental list of all he could give, do and force his Elite to do, so his husband would love him. 

~~~> <~~~

It was over a week since a new wing in the basement, that held the fancies potions labs was completed, but the resident Potions Master didn't even knew of its existence, because he wasn't required to brew a thing since restoring the sanity of the man he accidentally married. And the said husband kept coming down to the labs to see, if the other man was there - before he went batshit insane, and young Severus had just joined his ranks, he could be found in the labs at pretty much all times, working on a portion or reading journals left there by Potions Masters of Slytherin line. 

The Dark Lord changed his name to Tuomas Slytherin that afternoon and wanted to notify his precious, but he hasn't seen him since the day he had summoned him all those weeks ago. One would think that Severus was avoiding him. 

After finding the labs empty once again, newly named Tuomas wasn't discouraged one bit. In the morning he overheard Barty saying how Severus lately spent a lot of time in the library, and figured that the man’s reaction to seeing the vast collection of books included reading them. And that's how he spent the day imagining hours long discussions and quiet rainy days reading with his husband. 

He was thrown out of his imaginary date with a specific Potions Master by an appearance of a glaring house elf, wearing a pillowcase with Slytherin crest, who took his hand and apparated them to what Tuomas recognised as a master bedroom, even if the only light in the room came from candles floating around the room. 

Not long after, another elf popped in the room, holding on to Severus, who looked like he was just forced to shower and dress, since his robe was deep dark green instead of his usual black.

Before he could start salivating over Severus’ appearance the two elves manhandled them to a small table. Would Tuomas have been more focused on what's going on than on he man in front of him, he would notice sticking charms used on his feet and bottom, forcing him to sit at the table. 

The two elves popped away, the pops masking the sound of every door in the manor locking itself. Before any of the two men could say more than an “umm”, dinner appeared in front of them. 

The soup was eaten in silence, both men too surprised by the event to say much. 

During the main course Tuomas tried to get the conversation going:

“I haven't seen you lately.”

“I wasn't summoned.”

“Your mission reports were all well done.”

“Thank you.”

“Most of the useless Death Eaters like Crabbe and Goyle were demoted to outer circle.”

“Smart.”

“I noticed the sorry state of equipment and had the potion labs renovated.”

“I've worked with worse.”

By the time for desert, the Dark Lord had little success with getting more than a couple of words from his precious, but than he mentioned a matter concerning both of them:

“I've decided to end this war in more... Slytherin way.”

Noticing the interest on Severus’ face he elaborated.

“If we stop sending Bella and the rest of… less than sane Death Eaters on raids, and few other things, that I haven't quite thought through, we could spin the public so it'll be seen like Dumblesore faked the entire war…” 

Tuomas stopped talking when Severus looked like he wanted to say something. 

And talk he did. 

The silhouette of a strategy that Severus thought of was discussed in great detail that night, both of them giving well thought out suggestions and pointing out the parts that they might have trouble pulling off.

Their discussion lasted for a long time, neither noticing time passing - not that the house elves cleared the table and undid the sticking charms. 

Thinking the night was a success, Cookie used her magic to put her masters to sleep while Cupcake levitated them to bed, where Tuomas subconsciously wrapped his arms and legs around Severus’ torso and legs, effectively using him like a teddy bear.

When Severus woke that morning feeling safe and comfortably warm, he thought to himself that this actually isn't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was my first story... If you find any mistakes/typos/me destroying everything my English teacher tried to teach/whatever comment so I can fix it :)


End file.
